Forgotten Family
by lazywriter123
Summary: Harry lived his whole life with his guardian, Anna, in the US. But an accident ended her life when he was 15. Social Services found out that his family was still alive in London. How will Harry learn to live with a family that left him and what will he do when he learns why they left him and who Anna really was to him. (Note:there is magic, but no Dark Lord).
1. We were Content

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Full Summary: Harry has lived all his young life with a single, 32 year old woman named Anna, who worked two jobs. They lived in the United States in a small town. Though they lived a busy and sometimes hard life since they made little money, they were very happy. However, a terrible accident ended Anna's life when Harry was 15. Social services became aware that Harry's family was still alive and sent him back to London. Harry had no idea his parents were even alive all this time. How will Harry re-integrate back into his lost family especially that he soon realized why they abandoned him and why he was left with Anna? **

Enjoy

Harry walked out of his grade school with several large books in his arms. He was talking to his friends, Tyler, Robby and Sari about a TV show they watched last weekend. After several minutes of talking, they parted ways and Harry began his usual walk back to his and Anna's apartment just a few blocks down the road from his school.

Despite being a child of only nine, Harry was a resourceful and very intelligent child. He read books all the time and knew every nook and cranny of the town he loved.

The town they lives in was a small town that had one school district, one supermarket, a small corner store that sold milkshakes for the kids after school, a library that had shelves he wished he could reach, and a small post office. Despite that he lived in a safe town where everyone was treated almost like family.

Yet times were not always good for them, but their neighbors always did their best to help out. His guardian, Anna worked two jobs, as both a shop clerk in a bookstore not too far from home and as a waitress for a pub called the Yowling Cat. She worked a lot but managed to spend a lot of time with Harry.

Harry walked up to his apartment where he saw his neighbor, an elderly woman that always made sure Harry got home safely and gave him some milk and cookies when she had some.

Harry waved goodbye after she gave him a cookie and kissed his forehead. He unlocked the door and walked into his small home.

The apartment wasn't so bad, it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a tiny kitchen and living room that was small but cozy.

He sat on the couch and took out his homework. He wanted to finish it before Anna got back because she was going to take him to the movies and to get some pizza like she always did on Thursday evenings.

He just managed to get all of it done when Anna walked through the door. She was a skinny woman but very tough in her attitude, but never around Harry who she coddled all his little life. She had her hair dyed midnight blue, had an infectious smile and radiant green eyes. She was currently wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with an apron she always wore at the pub when working.

She wasn't mean or super strict but quite stern in her rules that Harry must always complete his school work and to ask her if he was unsure about something. She worked hard to provide for her and Harry, dispute having to work so much just to afford the bills, food and to get some luxuries like books and movie nights. They were content for the most part.

Harry ran up to her and gave her a hug when she put down her purse.

"Hey love, you ready to see Space War 2!"

Harry jumped up with glee and nearly squealed with absolute joy. He loved going to the movies, Anna worked extra hours just to be able to afford movie nights during the week.

As they walked down to her beat-up truck, Anna asked Harry how school was.

"It was good, were starting a new book."

Anna smiled as she helped him into the truck.

"How was work?"

"Fine, nothing knew love, old Gray had a fit though about the cost of the drinks we serve."

"When is he not angry about something?"

They laughed and talked some more before they reached the old movie house at the edge of town. It was pretty run down and only played three movies. There were only 25 seats in each theater that filled up quick. There wasn't much else to do in the town but watch movies.

Anna promised they would get pizza after the movie when they went inside. They couldn't afford to get extra snacks this time.

Though Harry lived with Anna all his life, he knew very little about why he was living with her. When he asked, she said that his parents got into an accident and she wanted to care for him.

When he asked why again, she changed the subject.

After a while, he stopped asking about it. He saw it upset her so much to talk about it.

He never called her mom…he didn't know why but he felt it wasn't right to call her "mom"…she was Anna.

Still they loved each other like a family would and everyday they spent together was fun and happy.

Then…everything changed….

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Going Home

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

It was a chilly winter day in Harry's small town as he walked out of his high school with his friends. He and Anna were planning on going to a movie again that evening.

However when it got back to the apartment, he stopped in his tracks when he saw several police cars and their neighbors outside. It was past the crowds, he saw Anna's truck.

It was completely flattened under a large semi-truck that seemed to have tipped over when making a turn.

The neighbors saw him as well as the officers and had to pull Harry away from the scene as he stared in shock.

Harry couldn't move or speak as he was carried away by the officers inside the apartment. His neighbors started to cry when they saw him.

Hours passed and Harry just sat on his couch as the officers left to finish assessing the scene as well as the medics that finally arrived a few minutes after Harry was taken away. One officer and his elderly neighbor stayed behind to watch Harry.

The officer, Mr. Kimble was a dear friend him and Anna, since one of his friends was his dad.

Harry just sat on the couch, his eyes were so dead and in shock that all he could so was just start crying after some time.

Mr. Kimble got him some dinner and the elderly woman got him to cookies while gently stroking his hair as he helped him lie down on the couch to rest after starting to cry harder.

Eventually another officer and a medic came up to apartment.

The medic sat across from Harry and sighed.

"I'm very sorry Harry…Anna died in the collision with the truck…"

Harry just kept crying and the elderly woman held him as he sobbed for Anna, the only person he saw as a parent.

Mr. Kimble also spoke, "Harry...some people are going to come to take you to their office in a few days. I'll be here and so will some of your neighbors to watch you until then. Until then, you don't have to go to school and I'll help you start packing ok?"

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

So here Harry was, sitting at a social worker's desk in an office several miles outside of his hometown…that he may never see again.

"So what is your full name" said the middle aged man with a soft yet firm voice.

"uhhh…my guardian said my last name was Potter…Harry James Potter."

The man started typing on his computer and then his eyebrows narrows in confusion as he looked over what popped up on his computer.

"This can't be right…why would…hang on a second Harry."

The man walked out of his office and through the windows of the office, Harry saw the man go up to another employee, perhaps his supervisor and they started talking. The other man looked extremely surprised, then confused as they both walked back into the office.

The other man sat down next to Harry,

"Son, do you remember anything about your family…did your guardian Anna ever tell you about them?"

Harry shook his head, "She said they died."

The other man sitting at his computer cleared his throat, "Do you have any more paperwork on the adoption?

Harry nodded, "Yes, I have paperwork that she kept in her room, it's all legal, I didn't know until now that I was from London. She did have an accent so she must have been from there too, I guess that's how she knew me…I don't know…."

Harry handed the man the paperwork, it was a legal and binding and the computer also stated that Anna did in fact, under British law, legally adopted Harry and whomever was his parents before no longer has jurisdiction over Harry, so therefore, despite not going through American law, she was his guardian through and through…but that wasn't the think that confused him.

"Well Harry…it turns out your parents…are still alive."

Harry's face turned pale as he almost fell out his chair in shock.

"That…that can't be right…then why…where are they?"

"In London, England…they live in a small house…with two other children" he struggled to say quietly.

Harry felt all the oxygen leave his body and felt tears well up in his eyes again.

His parents were alive, with what could be his siblings…but that doesn't make sense.

The two men had no idea what to do but they knew the next thing they would say next would only make things worse.

"Since they're alive…you're going to be sent to live with them…in London…."

All Harry could do was stare at the man as if he had grown two heads.

Live with them?

After leaving him with someone else?

Did they even know Anna?

Did they even know he was alive?

Did they even care?

…..

Harry felt everything around him crash to the ground. Not only was he leaving his home and life behind after losing Anna, now he would have to live with the people who abandoned him without another word.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
